Fluid power positioning systems that utilize an electronic command control and an electronic feedback system are well known and have been the object of continuing development. These relatively sophisticated systems use an electronic control circuit to compare a fluid motor's intended position to its actual position. The control circuitry compares the difference, or error, between command and feedback signals and then provides an electronic output, via an amplifier, to a servo or fluid proportioning valve to reposition the fluid motor. Such systems are generally expensive to design, manufacture and operate. Conventional position feedback methodologies for these systems include linear variable displacement transducers (LVDTs), resistive strips, magnetostrictive devices, ultrasonic position sensors, wire-rope potentiometers, laser distance measuring and encoders. Electronic servo controllers, valves and feedback devices are generally highly accurate and responsive. Their high performance and concomitant high cost renders them a first choice only when technologies using less complex or less expensive methods will not work. Electricity must be continually supplied to the valve, feedback device and controller for each to remain active. In other words, if the feedback device were to lose electric power, the entire system would no longer be able to make corrections for errors in position. When installed in hostile environments, premature failure of electronic components can occur. Hostile environments include exposure to temperature extremes, sunlight, corrosive fluids including water, dust, and other elements. In hostile environments, wires, controllers and sensitive electronics must be encapsulated to increase their life, adding to their cost.